


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has always been a bit musical, but never like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

“Can they see each other?” Clara muttered to River out of the side of her hand. She was wincing and hiding her face with her other hand. 

“No,” River said, grinning. “The Tardis is separating the timelines.”

The Doctor was rocking out, playing “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree” on his guitar, and his recorder, and his spoons. In three different incarnations.

They must be able to hear each other, since they were working in harmony. Seven blurring rapid fire percussion with his spoons. Two dancing a jig as he tweedled the melody around the main line. And 12 jamming in full out rocker mode, guitar screaming. 

All of them dancing around the Tardis Christmas tree, separated in bands of different qualities of light, as the light in their various Tardises differed in each time zone. 

“So,” Clara said, peering awfully over her hand. “He’s always been this dorky?”

River grinned down at her, totally delighted with her husbands’ antics. “And we’re just the only ones privileged enough to see him all,” she said wryly. But loving it. 

The sound system screamed with synthesizer squeal and started adding its own electronica contribution to the jam. 

River laughed out loud, all three Doctors upped their antics, whirling and twisting to the beat. 

River and Clara covered their ears. “And Sexy too!” River yelled.


End file.
